


Surges

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme for the prompt "Erik/Charles, using metal creatively as sex toys." PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surges

It feels like they've known each other for ages - years, really, although it hasn't been anywhere near that long - but Erik still struggles with his powers when he and Charles are together. Oddly, it's even harder when they're alone. There's something so primal about it, for Erik, instinctive and innate. The part of him that can make metal bend to his will is woven into the sinew of his arms, the inside of his chest, the lifeblood that flows through him. Calling on that energy when he was younger felt like he was turning his body inside out, straining every muscle, focusing everything that he was on a single action. It's gotten easier, considerably, with practice, but it still takes so much out of him. He needs the external stimulation, the rage, the power coursing through him, something to give him absolute command of body.

It's like that when he and Charles are fucking. When Erik's buried in him deep, face to face on Charles' bed in his mansion, the same room Charles slept in when he was nine, with his favorite stuffed bear tucked away in a drawer Charles doesn't know Erik's looked through. They fuck and Erik feels the power build up in him along with the arousal. The closer he gets to coming the more he feels the presence of every single metal item in the room. All that raw material shaped like clocks and spoons and springs, calling to him, waiting to be shaped and used for Erik's needs. He tries not to destroy too many of Charles' possessions - his skill at restoring fine craftsmanship using his powers is abysmal, and Charles has so many family heirlooms - but sometimes, on nights like these he indulges, knowing Charles will be able to relate.

He's fucking Charles and Charles' arms are wrapped around him, his mouth emitting moans and bitten off words, occasionally catching Erik's for a fracture of a kiss. Erik's got one hand on the mattress, for support, and one at Charles' hips, keeping him in place. Erik doesn't even feel the metal in the room shift until there's cool liquid under his fingertips, shaping itself along Erik's palm. He makes it slide around Charles' thigh, enveloping his leg like a cylinder and lifting it up, pressing it against Charles' chest. Charles groans and Erik pulls out and changes his position, sitting up and holding onto Charles' ankle.

Another cool stream of solid matter materializes over his fingers, and he sends it to Charles' other leg, looping it around his calf and pulling that up as well. When he's done Charles's got his legs spread wide, ankles hovering in the air until Erik grabs both of them and places them over his shoulders, shifting again to fit himself against Charles' ass. Charles pants, breathless, lips parted and swollen from Erik's attentions. His eyes glitter in the faint light coming from the window.

"Comfortable?" Erik says, surprised at how breathless his own voice sounds.

"Quite," Charles says, licking his lips.

"Fantastic," Erik says, allowing himself a half-grin as he grabs and cock and pushes into Charles again. Charles moans and his hands fist in the sheets. No matter how many times Erik's seen that image it still never fails to make him wild. He thrusts deep, all in one go, and Charles moans again and pushes back against him. They fuck like that for a while, Erik sliding his hands from Charles' shins to his hips, feeling the metal ripple at his touch, until Charles gasps and freezes. Without consciously pausing to think about it Erik's hand wraps itself around Charles' cock and then he feels a layer of coolness come between them. Charles lets out a scream and suddenly Erik realizes he's holding a thin sheet of metal wrapped around Charles' cock. It feels cool against his sweaty skin and must feel freezing to Charles.

He's about to apologize and discard it when he realizes Charles is staring at him intently, chest rising up and down frantically. The look in his eyes is so hungry, so serious, Erik thinks he might come from that alone.

Erik takes a deliberately slow breath and keeps his hands where they are. "Comfortable?" he says, sounds measured carefully, like delicate clockwork.

"Perfectly," Charles says on an exhale. Half whisper, half hoarse confession.

"All right," Erik says, quietly, and moves again, pulling out and slamming back in, hoping to hit that spot that always deprives Charles of his senses, hand clasped firmly around the metal surrounding Charles' cock.


End file.
